elevator
by Rosie the Cook
Summary: after 2nd book- kenny and mia are dating but how long will that last when mia and michael are stuck in an elevator alone for a couple hours
1. ch1

Summary: after 2nd book Kenny and mia are dating but how long will that last when mia and Michael get stuck in an elevator for a couple hours. Plz r&r!!!

Ch.1

Oh my god, I was just saying goodbye to Lars outside of the moscovitz's apartment building and there's Michael! He is wearing a blue t-shirt -even though its like 2 degrees outside- that really show off big his biceps are. He is sooo hot!!!!

"Hey Thermopolis, you here to sleep over?"

"Yea" I replied, "where are you coming from?"

"Oh I just went to Balducci's to get the vegetable lasagna for supper"

"Cool." I looked at Michael lips as he talked and I can't even tell how many times I have imagined how great it would be to kiss those lips. NO STOP! I am so going to hell. I should be thinking these things about Kenny -my BOYFRIEND- not Michael, but I do wish that Michael and I were dating. Then I wouldn't spend all my time trying to avoid kissing my boyfriend.

Michael and I walked into the elevator together and I pressed the button for the 7th floor (the floor the Moscovitzes live on.) The elevator went about halfway up and then it just stopped and all the lights went out. Oh my God! The elevator just stopped. Its not supposed to do that! Why did it stop? And not at an actual floor. We were somewhere between level 4 and 5. Oh my God! I'm almost hyperventilating! The elevator has never done this before. Michael must think I'm an idiot! He's not freaking out at all. He just calmly got out the phone from behind the panel and found out that the elevator was having major technical difficulties and wouldn't be working for a couple of hours at least. Michael swore (!!!!). I was kind of getting dizzy and claustrophobic but when Michael told me all of that I sat down. Hard.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sitting down next to me. Michael put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I could smell this nice clean boy smell coming from him that made me want to jump his bones, or at least kiss him, and I started to think that being stuck in an elevator might not be so bad. Maybe some thing will happen between me and Michael. Probably not but who knows. I mean his arm is around me and he is obviously trying to make me feel better, so maybe he does like me and maybe he'll kiss me while we are stuck in this elevator. NO! BAD MIA! Think about kissing your boyfriend. Ew, I cant. I don't ever want to think about kissing Kenny- the only person I ever want to kiss is Michael (and maybe heath ledger but that is even more unlikely than Michael kissing me!) Dammit I forgot about Kenny what is he going to say when he finds out I spent a couple hours in an elevator with another guy. Oh screw it! I barely even care, and it isn't like Michael even likes me. Well does he? Does he?

After about a half hour of me lying on Michael's chest Michael said "Hey you hungry?"

I hadn't even thought about it till Michael brought it up but now that I think about it I really am hungry.

"I'm starving!"

"Well good because we have a whole lasagna to ourselves." Michael said with a laugh. "Sorry we don't have forks or plates or anything."

"It's ok" I replied, picking some lasagna up with my fingers, "I'll manage." and then I did something very unlike me. I fed the lasagna to Michael off my fingers. And Michael didn't even seem repulsed by having my fingers in his mouth- he even looked like he enjoyed it.

A little while later and 3/4 of the lasagna gone, Michael asked kind of sadly(why was Michael sad?) "so hows it going with you and Kenny?"

"Its worse than ever," I said before I could stop myself.

"Really?" Michael said sounded quite a bit happier.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Kenny is going around telling anyone who will listen how perfect the two of you are for each other." Michael said. Oh my god. I just thought of something terrible! If some how this elevator never works again I will die Kenny Showalter's girlfriend. EW!!!

"well are you?" Michael asked.

"Am I what?" I really had no clue what Michael was getting at.

"Perfect for Kenny?"

"No" I said without thinking.

"you're not?" Michael asked- now he sounded REALLY happy for some reason.

"No I mean Kenny is just boring and completely obsessed with anime, which I happen to hate. And he keeps dragging me to all these boring marathons, which I have to drag Lars to, and he also hates anime." I got up and walked to the other side of the elevator, my back facing Michael, "plus I kind of like someone else."

"Who do you like?" Michael asked curiously.

When I turned around Michael wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. In fact he was just inches away from me. Before I could stop myself I reached up and grabbed Michael's head and crashed my lips into his.

It was amazing! And you know after I had grabbed Michael I fully expected him to push me away in disgust but he so totally didn't. Instead he pushed me up against the elevator wall and deepened the kiss till it was a full-fledged-french. I ran my hands up his arms and through his hair. We made out like that for 15 minutes when all of a sudden the lights came back on and the elevator started up again. Just my luck that when it started getting interesting the elevator had to start working again.

"Mia," Michael said, still breathing pretty hard, as we picked up all our stuff.

"Yea?"

"Um could you keep this from Lilly cuz well you know"

"Yea she'll kill you- and I don't really want you dead do I?" I said with a smile. Michael grinned too. And right then the elevator door opened and my Mom, Dad, Lars, Drs.Moscovitz, and Lilly all rushed in at us.


	2. ch2

A/N – Thanx to every one who reviewed!!!!!!

Mrs damon - some one else wrote a story with Michael and Mia in an elevator but if you will read both stories you will realize the storyline is different.

Hgill- I'm not quite done with my story yet

thetroublew/loveis...- I wanted to get straight to the point without wasting time on stupid stuff

Ch. 2 .

After my parents and Lars finally left, Lilly and I went to the den and turned on the movie _Get Over It _(a/n this is an awesome movie!) We were at the part where Kelly (Kirsten Dunst) shoots Berke (Ben Foster) in the arm with an arrow, when Michael came in and handed me the phone with a weird look on his face. Even when he has a weird look on his face Michael is still totally hot.

"Hello?" I said curiously.

"Oh my God Mia, are you ok?" Kenny asked frantically. "Were you scared? Did you get hurt at all? Did you-" Now I understood the weird look on Michael's face. I mean a couple of hours ago we were wildly and passionately making out, with Michael's body all pressed up against mine, and his lips all over mine, and now he is answering calls from my boyfriend- who I don't even like.

"Kenny, I'm fine!" I cut him off.

"I heard that you were stuck in the elevator with Michael. Did he bother you at all?" Poor, naive Kenny he thinks that Michael could bother me. Little does Kenny know that he is the one who is usually bugging me!

"No he didn't bother me" I told Kenny, "Why would he bother me? We're friends." For now at least, I thought. "In fact we actually had a lot of fun." I said with a smile. I looked over at Michael and he was smiling pretty widely too. Kenny and I talked for about another twenty or so seconds till told him that I wanted to finish watching the movie and I had to go.

"Bye Mia, I love you" Kenny said into the phone.

"Uh huh. See ya Monday." I replied and then I hung up. I know that Michael and Lilly heard Kenny tell me that he loves me and me not saying I loved Kenny back, but what was I supposed to do say I loved Kenny while the guy I really love is sitting right there. If I want anything to happen between us I have to make sure Michael knows I don't like Kenny. Oh my God I just had a really scary thought. What if Michael regrets that he made out with me! That would be horrible! I mean it doesn't seem like it but it is very possible given my luck! He could very well be hoping that I love Kenny or some other guy so that he won't have to explain that he only made out with me because he was bored. As Michael left the room Lilly gave me a strange look and said "what was _that_ about?"

"What?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know full and well that Lilly was talking about my bizarre conversation with Kenny.

"Never mind" Lilly said, thankfully dropping it.

After _Get Over It_ Lilly and I watched _Dirty Dancing _and then _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Returns_. Lilly fell asleep during _The Mummy_ but I couldn't fall asleep for hours. I just stayed up in the den watching movies, and writing in my journal. I was thinking about how much I want to ask Michael what that kiss meant(and maybe you know make out some more.)

At about 2:30 in the morning I got up to go to the bathroom and on my way back I heard Michael playing guitar very softly.

This is perfect. I can go talk to Michael now, since we are the only two people awake in the house so Lilly and/or Drs. Moscovitz can't walk in on us. Before I could chicken out- I mean what if I go in there and Michael said he was just looking for a good time, and that the kiss meant absolutely nothing to him. I think I would just lay down and die if that happened- I knocked quietly on the door, and without waiting for a response I walked in. Michael was sitting on his bed gently strumming his guitar and singing softly. He is so hot when he is playing guitar. He didn't look up when I came in, he just kept playing. Then I recognized the song he was singing, it was "Tall Drink of Water." The song Michael played for me the night we hung out at the Cultural Diversity Dance. When he finished the song Michael looked up at me and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard your guitar so I figured maybe we could talk." I said explaining why I was there. Michael put his guitar down and motioned for me to come sit down next to him on the bed.

After I sat down Michael said "please, please tell me that, that kiss in the elevator wasn't a dream or trick or joke of any kind" Oh my God I don't think that Michael regrets the kiss after all. At least it doesn't sound like it. To answer him I leaned over and kissed him again. The kiss in the elevator had been hot, completely wild, and full of need, but this kiss was sweet and slow and somehow just as perfect.

Michael pulled away first and said "so no joke?" I nodded. Michael grabbed me and kissed me again. Five minutes later what had started out a sweet, simple kiss at the edge of Michael's bed had turned into a kiss very much like the elevator kiss. I ended up pushed into Michael's mattress with Michael on top of me. Michael's hands started exploring up my shirt and I wasn't exactly wearing a bra because I was in pajamas (a little black tank top and blue plaid pajama pants.) I didn't mind though like I would have if it was Kenny, simply because it wasn't Kenny. It was Michael getting to second base with me. Michael who I have been in love with since forever. Michael who I'm just finding out likes me back. So of course I didn't exactly mind that Michael's hands were up my shirt. Also you know I had kind of decided that Michael was too hot (temperature wise) in his t-shirt so I pulled it off and flung it across the room. It now lay hanging by a sleeve on Michael's computer monitor. I see Michael without a shirt on all the time but seeing and feeling are two _very_ different things!

A couple of minutes later I remembered that I had come in here to talk not make out some more (as much fun as it is to make out with Michael I wanted to sort some stuff out first. Like why we were making out when I already have a boyfriend. I mean I know why I'm kissing Michael. I'm totally and utterly in love with him, but I want to know how Michael feels about me.) I pulled my mouth from his and said "wait, Michael, stop," but Michael just started kissing me on the neck and shoulder, "Michael, I came in here for a reason."

"Yea Thermopolis," Michael said as he stopped kissing me for a second, "what's that reason?"

"Umm," damn, with Michael kissing me I can barely think. Oh yeah, now I remember. "To talk," I said, "about what happened in the elevator and just a second ago."

"Why talk when there are more fun things to be doing. Like this." Michael shot back. Then he kissed me again square on the mouth. When he let me go again I punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "you're such a guy!" Michael just grinned kind of evilly and stole another kiss, but about 15 minutes later it he was the one who was pulling away.

"Kenny, what about Kenny?" Michael asked somewhat breathlessly.

"I don't care about Kenny at all. You are the only one I care about Michael." Michael looked pretty happy when I said that, and he kissed me again. But a minute later he pulled away again. I just kept kissing him though.

"I love you Mia."

"WHAT?!?!" that stopped me from kissing him. I had figured that Michael at least liked me a little, given his inability to stop kissing me, but I never thought he loved me!

"I love you," Michael continued apprehensively, "and not in the sibling kind of love that I love Lilly. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years. When I found out that you and Kenny were going out it almost killed me so you have no idea how good it felt to find out you didn't even like him." Michael was babbling and talking very fast and nervously now. " I didn't want you to think that I was just making out with you because I'm your best friends horny older brother. I was making out with you because I wanted because I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you." I don't know what to think. All that time that I thought Michael didn't like me he really did. I was speechless. I didn't know how to digest this information. I must have made Michael even more nervous by not saying anything.

"Say something. Anything!" he said desperately.

"I love you too, Michael." I said and he kissed me. After that we just talked and kissed for awhile till I fell asleep in Michael's arms. The next morning (well actually it was almost afternoon. We had been up really, really late) Lilly came running into Michael's room. She saw me laying there on Michael's chest and yelled pretty loudly, "what the hell is going on?"

A/n - what is Lilly going to say about Michael and Mia? Review and you will find out. Give me feedback on my story and if you have an idea on how my story should go email me at and put elevator as the subject.

Thanx a ton for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!

A/n im in the middle of writing another pd fic and im trying to think of a reason that mia wud run away from grandmere- give me ideas of wat evil thing grandmere mite have thought up this time! thanx!


	3. ch3

1**ch.3 elevator**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, meg owns all**

* * *

**recap: What the hell is going on?**

* * *

**Mia POV: **

**I had been sleeping rather comfortably against Michael's chest, with his arm laying across my stomach, but when Lilly came in and started yelling I jumped up off the bed faster than superman (but once I had gotten up I kinda wished I hadn't jumped up away from Michael, because Michael's room was cold and Michael was pretty warm)**

**"What is going on?" Lilly asked again. Good thing Drs. Moscovitz had a patient to treat early this morning, or they would have heard Lilly yelling and come in also. That would have been extremely embarrassing!**

**"I can explain," I said quickly, "lets go to your room and I'll tell you everything."**

**"No!" Lilly ordered, "tell me now."**

**"I have to pack up, I told my mom that I'd be home by one, and it's already 12:25. Also I have to walk home because I told Lars that someone would walk me home because he had something to do for my dad today.**

**"I'll walk you home." Michael offered. He is so sweet! He wasn't lying down anymore. In fact he was standing right next to me, and fortunately for me he still wasn't wearing a shirt. If Lilly weren't in the room I would have pushed Michael right back on the bed and kissed him till we were both gasping for breath. And it would be okay because he loves me! Michael Moscovitz, totally hot senior, headed for Columbia early decision loves me, Mia Thermopolis, lowly freshman, freakily tall princess with too big feet and no breasts to speak of. I'm still in shock! He loves me! **

**"If you are going to tell me then lets go already!" Lilly said loudly. I gave Michael a quick hug and as I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, he whispered softly in my ear, "I love you, don't let Lilly make forget that." I squeezed Michael a little tighter as I smiled widely, and then I left the room with Lilly.**

**Lilly POV:**

**Ew! Ew! Ew! My brother and my best friend, how disgusting is that?!? I woke up this morning to find Mia gone. This wasn't that unusual because Mia usually wakes up before me and goes to my room, but when I went to check in there she was no where to be found. She also wasn't in the kitchen, livingroom, diningroom, bathroom , or my parent's room. That just left Michael's room. Normally it would not be that weird to find Mia in there because Michael helps her in algebra all the time. Also earlier in the year Mia and I had a minuscule, tiny disagreement, and Michael stood up for her and stayed friends with her even though we were fighting, and they've become pretty close since then. So it wouldn't be that strange to find Mia in there, but I wasn't expecting to find Mia sleeping on Michael's bare chest, with his arm lying right below her boobs! As I said before EW! When I asked them what was going on, Mia jumped off of Michael really fast with a guilty look on her face and she quickly said, "I can explain." Like hell she is going to explain! I can't believe Mia would stoop to cheating on her boyfriend just because a senior is willing to make out with her. Poor, poor Kenny! All he ever did was love a two-timing cheater. **

**Mia then told me to come to my room so she could pack while explaining because she needed to be home soon, and of course Michael immediately offers to walk her. Probably so he can get her in the elevator again. I'm guessing that's where all this began because the two of them have been acting weird since then. Right then mia turned and while she gave Michael a hug and a peck on the cheek he whispered something in her ear that made Mia nauseatingly happy. Mia then took my hand and led me out of the room.**

**Mia POV:**

"**When did this whole thing start?" Lilly asked, "I'm hoping you haven't been cheating on Kenny for too long." Shit Kenny. What am I going to do about Kenny? I mean obviously I have to break up with him but do I tell him about Michael? I don't think I should tell him about Michael because what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Right? Okay, so that isn't the most ethical thing to do and it is most probably not the right thing to do, but I really, really, really don't want Kenny to know I cheated on him!**

**"Hello, are you going to answer me?" **

**"Of course this hasn't been going on a long time." I told her, "It started yesterday in the elevator." When I said that Lilly got this 'I knew it' look on her face. "Look Lilly," I continued, "I've liked your brother for a while, and yesterday I kind of lost control in the elevator and I kissed him. I was a little scared that Michael would hate me after that but it turns out that he was in love with me all this time and I never knew it. But what you saw in there is not what it looked like." I just know Lilly is assuming the worst- like Michael and I slept together or answer.**

**"So what you are saying is that you slept walked to Michael's room, went to his bed, lay down -all while you were asleep- put his arm on your chest, and stayed there the rest of the night?" Lilly said her eyebrows raised.**

"**No that's not what happened, Lilly you know that."**

"**So you did sleep with my brother!" Lilly accused. I knew she had been thinking something along those lines. **

"**No of course I didn't" I said. "Just because I found love at 14 doesn't mean I want to lose my virginity in the 9th grade. We just kissed a little" -ok a lot but Lilly doesn't need to know that- "talked and slept, until you woke us up anyway."**

"**Fine so you didn't sleep with Michael, but you still cheated on Kenny! I cant believe you did that, you cheated on your boyfriend. I thought you liked Kenny." Me like Kenny! I started to laugh a little when I heard that.**

"**Lilly, I never liked Kenny. I mean I did as a friend and all. Kenny is a nice guy and all someone to help me in bio, or to talk to on-line with sometimes- but as someone to swap spit with, not so much. I only went out with him because I didn't know how to tell him that I was in love with your brother."**

"**It doesn't matter that you cheated because you are in love with Michael._ You still cheated on your boyfriend, end of story_._" _Lilly shot back at me, kind of yelling that last part. "Kenny deserves better than that! If you plan on breaking up with him you better also be planning on telling him that you are breaking up with him because you spent the night making out with his fellow computer club pal."**

"**No I'm not doing that Lilly. I don't want to tell him, besides what he doesn't know cant hurt him!" plus I really, really, really don't want Kenny to know I cheated on him.**

"**If you break up with Kenny, and you don't tell the reason that you are breaking up with him I will tell him and I tell you now I'm not going to sugar-coat it for him and it definitely wont be pretty." BITCH! I cant believe Lilly doing this to me. I mean it is my life and she is butting in and taking over. I should have told her to back out of my life and that I would deal with this my way because it is my problem, but I guess Lilly is right about one thing - I am completely not assertive. So being me all I did was ignore her. **

"**What do you see him anyhow? My brother I mean?" Lilly asked quietly.**

"**I don't know" I replied "your brother is sweet, to me anyway, and he is funny, and he understands me, and he helps me with algebra, and I can talk to him for hours or just sit in silence without it ever getting awkward. Other boys like Kenny or even hot guys like Josh Richter I am almost always un****comfortable around." **

"**I don't know what Michael told** **you last night," Lilly started telling me, " but I do know that whatever he said you are very naive to believe that he actually meant any of it. Michael isn't the nicest guy when it comes to girls. He ****has _a lot_** **of girl friends, most of which didn't last longer than** **a 2nd date."**

**Michael's POV**:

**"I don't know what Michael told you last night, but I do know that whatever he said you are very naive to believe that he actually meant any of it. Michael isn't the nicest guy when it comes to girls. He has _a lot_ of girl friends, most of which didn't last longer than** **a 2nd date."**

**I had just gotten out of the shower- where I had been trying to convince myself that none of this was a dream. That Mia really did love me , and that I did make out with her most of the night, and that she never liked Kenny.- when I heard Lilly say this. Oh God. I really need to get mia out of there before Lilly tells Mia something extremely embarrassing. Its true that I've had a lot of girlfriends and that none of them lasted all that long but that is all because of Mia. The reason there had been so many is because I was trying to get over Mia except that plan had backfired because none of the girls could compare to Mia. They were never as funny, or as nice, or as sweet, or lets face it as incredibly hot as Mia is.**

**I looked at my watch. It was 12:38. I went to Lilly's room, knocked on the door, and stuck my head in.**

"**Mia we have to go now if you want to get home by 1:00, we..."**

**I trailed off w****hen** I** got a good look at Mia. She looked gorgeous in the pair of low rider blue jeans and a tight-fitting orange zip-up sweatshirt with a black 'save the whales' shirt underneath that she had changed into. But then again Mia looks amazing no matter what she is wearing.**

**As we left the apartment Lilly gave mia an evil look but mia seemed determined to ignore it so I didn't comment on it. I did however ask her how her conversation with Lilly went, when we got out the door.**

"**Let me put it this way," she replied, "between memorizing all the members of Genovia's parliament, all their families, and all of their ages, or doing that again**, **I would take the memorizing any day.**

"**What did Lilly try to convince you I'm a terrible person?" I said back to her.**

"**Something like that" Mia said, as we got into the elevator.**

"**Well don't let her fool you, I'm a great guy!"**

"**Just keep telling yourself that" I laughed when mia said that. This why I love her so much. When I'm with mia she makes me feel so great. **

**The elevator started going and I moved towards Mia to kiss her. I had to! Just seeing her standing extremely hot and all**, **in the elevator brought memories of the last time we were in this elevator together** **tumbling back making me want to get Mia pressed up against the elevator wall again**. **Mia must have been thinking along the same lines because she leaned up and kissed me the same way she had yesterday. Unfortunately the elevator made it to its destination a lot faster today not giving us that much time to make out. Damn!**

**Mia POV:**

**As we walked outside Michael tugged at my bag and then he took it from me.**

"**You don't have to do that, I could carry my bag." I told him.**

"**I know you can carry the bag but I want to carry it for you." Michael said, then he put his arm around my shoulder and we just walked in a comfortable silence till we got to my loft. **

**Mia POV:**

**When we got to my apartment I invited Michael in but when we got inside mom and Mr.G weren't there. On the kitchen table was a note saying-**

_went to obstetrician, will be back around 2:30 _

**- "you want to stay awhile, keep me company?" I asked Michael pretty sure I knew the answer to that question would be yes.**

"**Yea sure," he said, "what do you want to do?" Michael asked as he came towards me, backing me up into the refrigerator. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and leaned in to kiss me. I'm really starting to like the whole hot guy kissing me all the time thing. Just as Michael deepened the kiss even further the phone rang.**

"**Ignore it," Michael groaned as he nuzzled my neck. I did ignore it but then the answering machine went off, and Kenny's voice filled the air.**

_Mia, Mia, are you there? Its Kenny. I called Lilly and she said you had left there a while ago. Well I guess you didn't get back, or you went out again. So call me back. In case you forgot the number its 555-6784. If you don't call back I'll try to call you later. Its Kenny by the way, I cant remember if I said that before or not. Bye, I love you._

**Michael POV:**

**Damn him! Kenny has to call at the worst time ever! Right when I'm making out with his girlfriend! Well at least I'm the one his girlfriend wants to make out with. After what felt like a lifetime of trying to figure out what a girl like Mia saw in a dumbass like Kenny it felt great to know she never liked him to begin with. **

**Anyway after Kenny called she pushed me away from her and said in a weird voice, "come lets go watch a movie." and then she dragged me into the livingroom and we sat down on the couch.**

"**Mia what's wrong?" I asked her.**

"**Its Kenny," She said, "I know last night I said I didn't really care about him but," Mia paused. Shit, maybe mia really does like Kenny and she was lying or something. "I do care about his feelings even though I don't like him _that_ way." Mia finished. I let out a sigh of relief that Mia didn't like Kenny. **

"**Mia, so you will break up with him and he will find a girl that can really like him." I said, thinking that I didn't care what Kenny did as long as it wasn't with Mia.**

"**So what movie should we watch," I said to change the subject, "or do you want to do a little more of what we were doing in the kitchen- you seemed to like that." Mia laughed and hit me a couch pillow. " I think I'll go with the movie," she replied. Damn!**

**Mia POV:**

**Michael was being so sweet, and adorable the way he tried to get the Kenny situation off my mind. He even let me choose the movie and didn't complain too much when I chose _Pretty in Pink, _but still all I could think of was how innocent Kenny's voice sounded on the answering machine Well that was all I could think about till Michael put his arm around me and started kissing me so sweetly, then all thoughts of Kenny went flying out the door.**

**A while later, Michael was on top of me and we were making out again, except this time it was on my couch not his bed, and the movie was long forgotten.**

**Then Michael tore his lips from mine and said "come to the Non-denominational winter dance with me" how could I say refuse such an offer? I quickly kissed Michael on the lips and said "Yes!" without another thought. **

**Life was perfect. I made out with Michael on my livingroom couch till about 2:15 when my mom called to say she would be home soon. I didn't even feel too guilty for making out with Michael, and saying yes to going to the dance with him, Michael and I were going to live happily ever after since I was about to break up with Kenny. **

**Or so I thought....**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanx 2 every 1 who reviewed especially _belle_ who gave me most of the plot to this fic.**

**I want least 15 reviews before I upd8 again!**

**Luv, cheli**


	4. ch4

1Chapter 4:

Mia POV:

The next day when the limo stopped outside of the Moscovitz's apartment building only michael was standing there waiting.

"Hey," Michael said as he slid into the seat next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Lilly?"

"I don't know, she left really early this morning. Like right when I was waking up, and when I asked her where she was going she just ignored me and walked out the door."

I can't believe Lilly is still mad at me because I am in love with her brother and that I wasn't exactly faithful to Kenny while realizing my dream of making out with Michael. Why can't Lilly just be happy for me that I found I boyfriend that I actually like? And even if I am making a wrong decision not telling Kenny isn't that my mistake to make? Lilly needs to stop telling me what to do!

I guess Michael could tell I was thinking about his sister because he put an arm around me, pulled me closer to him, and said, "forget about Lilly -she's an idiot"

"I can't just forget when my best friend is mad at me, "I replied, "I hate it when people are mad at me. And Lilly is not an idiot."

"She _is_ an idiot, and I think I know a way to help get my sister off your mind."

"Do you?" I asked, curious as to where this was going.

"Yea I do." then Michael even closer to me and kissed me right on the lips.

Michael was right. The second he lowered his lips to mine I forgot all about Lilly and our fight. All I could think about was how great Michael's neck smelled, and how soft his lips were pressed up against mine.

"I felt his hand slowly slide up my shirt, "I love you so much, Mia," Michael groaned as he nuzzled my neck. It thrilled me to hear Michael say that.

We would have made out even longer but just then the limo got to school.

Michael took my hand as he walked me down the hall to my locker, but when I saw who was standing there I quickly snatched my hand away.

It was Kenny.

"Hey Mia," he leaned forward to give me a kiss but I turned my head at the last second and all he got my cheek and maybe some hair.

I looked at Michael to see how he was taking all of this and it wasn't good. Michael looked like he was about to beat Kenny to a bloody pulp. His hands were curled into fists and a muscle was twitching in his jaw. He was glaring murderously at Kenny, then all of a sudden he just started to walk away.

"Wait Michael," I called after him. Michael stopped and turned around. I gave him a quick hug and said, "thanks for taking my mind off of Lilly." Michael smiled and said, "anytime Thermopolis." then he walked off again.

I turned around to find a very angry and confused looking Kenny.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

"What was what about?" I said playing dumb"

"you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, that hug. I was just thanking Michael for helping me with a Lilly situation. You see Lilly is pissed at me, so Michael made me feel better about it." well that is the truth - I just left out the part about Michael sticking his tongue down my throat because I don't think Kenny would appreciate knowing how Michael made me feel better.

Kenny looked skeptical but fortunately he let it go.

"Mia the winter dance is coming up," Kenny changed the topics as we started walking towards my first period class-algebra-, "and well I um... wanted to um... know if um...you will... well I wanted to know if you would go with me?"

I almost did it right there.

I almost broke up with him.

It was on the tip of my tongue when I heard Lilly's voice in my head going, _"If you break up with Kenny, and you don't tell the reason that you are breaking up with him I will tell him and I tell you now I'm not going to sugarcoat it for him and it definitely won't be pretty." _

Shit what do I do now?

If I dump him Lilly will tell him and knowing her I will end up sounding like a complete whore who makes out with anyone except my own boyfriend of course.

What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I do?

I love Michael and I already told him I would go to the dance with him but I can't say no to Kenny.

"Hello, you in there?" Kenny said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yea ok I'll go with you to the dance" I finally forced myself to say, every word tasting bitter and acrid as I spit them out,

I felt terrible because Kenny got so excited and started making plans and I could barely muster up a little hurrah. Luckily we were now standing in front of Mr. Gianini's room so I said good byte and trudged to my seat.

* * *

Algebra class sucks almost as much as Kenny's anime marathons do. Also as if its not bad enough that I'm sitting here not understanding a word coming out of Mr. Gianini's mouth, Lana just threw me a note.

_-I heard about you getting stuck in an elevator with that hot Michael Moscovitz. I bet he was completely disgusted by having to be so close to you for such a long period of time. He probably didn't even talk to u. That must have been embarrassing.-_

I wanted to smack her after I read that or at least write back that not only did Michael talk to me buthe made out with me and then later on he told me that me loved me.

That would have shut her up, but if I told her that Kenny would definitely have found out and that would be very, very bad.

Instead I ignored the note and tried to pat attention to what Mr. Gianini was saying.

* * *

Michael's POV:

"Thank God, finally you two are together and I wont have to listen to you whine about her anymore.

"Oh shut up Judith."

I was in the senior lounge with Judith Gershner, my best friend. We had a free period together that period and Judith just made me tell her how Mia and I got together.

Judith was the only person I had ever told about my little- ok huge crush on Mia.

I hadn't even told her on purpose.

We went out for a week or so in 10th grade and I really did like Judith, but I loved Mia. Anyway Judith picked up on this one night when we were hanging out in my den and Mia came for a sleep over. Once Mia showed I kinda stopped paying attention to Judith. She broke up with me and we have been best friends ever since.

"So did Mia dump that loser Kenny yet?" Judith asked.

"No not yet, but I think she is planning on doing that soon. We didn't really talk about it we were to busy making out." Judith laughed and hit me on the arm when I said that.

"So Romeo, you are going to take Mia to the dance and then the two of you are going to live happily ever after"

I smiled but I know that I am already living happily ever after. Its all too good to be true.

Well except for this morning when I was forced to witness Kenny kiss Mia. Luckily for him she turned her head because if after all I went through this weekend with Mia if saw him really kissing her I might have ripped kenny's head off.

I had been kinda pissed that Mia hadn't broken things off with Kenny yet, but when I started to stalk off mis called my name and then she gave me a hug and all mad thoughts were replaced with thinking about how good she felt in my arms.

Well I could never really stay mad at her for long.

I still can't believe that she loves me!

This was the best weekend of my life. I can't wait till Mia breaks up with Kenny and every one will see that the hottest girl in the school chose me!

not my best chapter but I felt bad for not updating in so long and I've had this written for a LONG time and I had been too lazy to type it up

more coming soon

please review!

Luv cheli


End file.
